How Allen Gregory Should Have Ended
by Super Fanfic Entertainment
Summary: It's all in the title. The brat and his brat dad get their comeuppance.


**How Allen Gregory should have ended**

 **Ahhh…..Allen Gregory….I don't remember exactly how I came across Allen Gregory. But it was mainly through negative talk of it on the internet. There were talks of "My God! Worst animated show ever." or "Allen Gregory is the biggest brat ever!" I also kept coming across it as worst animated show on a few websites that reviewed cartoons and movies. Never hearing of it, this is where I came in and thought. "Just how bad is this show and how bad is it that it only lasted 7 episodes?" So I sat down and watched about 6 episodes (I was too disgusted to watch the last), at first I was amused but then I thought.**

 **"Wow! This is horrible. The descriptions were right!" And this is coming from a guy who probably has really bad taste in cartoons. (I actually like Breadwinners and Uncle Grandpa.) Allen Gregory is one unlikeable douche and the show is about as charming as a fart.**

So the title explains the description. Here's how it should have ended.

The De Longpre family was sitting around waiting for their dinner. Jeremy had been made to make the dinner again. Jeremy had been feeling like a slave to the family. They still hadn't replaced the maid that Allen Gregory had fired and when Richard wasn't forcing him to find jobs that he was never satisfied with, he was being made to clean up everybody in the house which was being dissed by Allen himself, saying that he did a terrible job and made messes for him to clean up.

Jeremy had tried to get Richard to hire another maid, but Richard refused as he wanted to see Jeremy's sexy butt at home more often and that Allen would just fire the maid again anyway for a simple fault. He made no attempt to ever discipline Allen for his behaviour and it was unacceptable.

Jeremy had been lied too. He had worked as a social worker and had a loving wife and family, although this changed after Richard became one of his clients. Richard was attracted to Jeremy to the point where he started stalking him and his family until Jeremy finally agreed to be his husband. Richard had offered him an easy, no-maintenance life as his trophy husband. Although this had turned out to be a lie. How could he have thrown away his happiness? He had brought this on himself.

Richard was in no way an intelligent or charming man in any way. He was the so-called "Super CEO" of De Longpre International, but it turned out to be a fake title his father made up because his son isn't capable of running the company. Richard was given fake jobs to be kept busy. Like his son he was a precocious and pretentious spoiled brat who insisted of having everything his way.

Jeremy was mistreated and his life was miserable. One night he thought "Why should he be a pushover?" Richard was a skinny weedy little fart. Jeremy looked much stronger in appearance. Why should he be a pushover for a whiny man who never got his comeuppance?

Revenge time…..Jeremy had been made to cook. He had cooked a delicious steak pie. But he had put an interesting surprise in it for Allen and Richard. Julie wasn't going to get any pie though seeing as how he actually cared for Julie. She was getting some chicken drumsticks and fries.

"Hey asshole!" Allen shouted. "What's keeping that food."

"It's coming!" Jeremy smiled.

Jeremy walked in and sat down some plates in front of Allen and Richard.

"Steak pie!?" Allen moaned "What do you think we are…british!? I would so throw this on the floor if I wasn't hungry!"

"Now….now….." Richard responded. "Jeremy spent all day making this."

"How come Julie gets something different?" Allen whined.

"Uh…because the steak pie is much more delicious and she's getting the inferior!" Jeremy responded.

"Yeh! You suck, Julie." Allen shouted.

At this Allen and Richard began to eat their pies. Julie wasn't hurt as she already knew Jeremy's plan.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Richard asked.

"I already ate." Jeremy responded.

"More for us then." Said Richard.

Richard and Allen continued eating and became stuffed.

"That was a great pie." Allen smiled. "I think I may almost like you again."

"I'm glad you like it. You wanna know what I put in it to taste better?" Jeremy asked.

"What would that be?" Richard asked.

"I hope you liked the DOG DOO!" Jeremy grinned.

At this Allen and Richard went into shock.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH ! ! " Allen screamed

Allen then ran and punched and kicked weakly at Jeremy's legs. With no hesitation. Jeremy then gave Allen the biggest, hardest slap in the face he ever received. Allen then went flying and fell to the floor. Allen being the pussy that he is, burst into tears.

"Owwwww! You can't hit me! I...Oh…I think the effects of that pie are kicking in." At this Allen started vomiting on the floor. Julie watched with joy.

"Jeremy…I…" Suddenly Richard's stomach started making noises.

"Gimme all your money…." Jeremy threatened.

"I beg your….ooohhhh…." Richard turned and vomited on the floor. Richard, though already weak in physical appearance was weakened even more.

"Gimme your wallet before I beat your head in!" Jeremy threatened. At this Jeremy grabbed Richard's wallet from his pocket.

"A thousand dollars. It'll do but gimme the number for your bank card." Jeremy threatened.

"YOU….YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME…TO US…I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"

"Yeh….you call the police. And I'll tell them you're a creepy stalking rapist who wrecks people's lives! I'll tell them also how you mistreat Julie!"

"I….." Richard responded and vomited some more.

Jeremy tightened his fists. "LAST CHANCE! Gimme your card number!"

"6969" Richard responded.

"Oh….real mature…if this number is wrong, I'll come back and beat you harder!" Jeremy responded. He then turned to Julie. "Julie let's go! I'm rescuing you from this hellhole!"

"Later, losers." Julie said.

And this was only part 1 of Jeremy's plan. The next day, at work. Richard got fired from his job, Jeremy had called up Richard's company and told them that he was a creepy stalker, and that they could use this to get Richard fired or they could call the police. And that's exactly what the company did as they too hated Richard and none of them pressed charges against Jeremy. Allen and Richard had not only had their money stolen, but they had had their money source cut off leaving them to starve on the streets.

THE END.


End file.
